The invention relates generally to statistical systems and tools, and more particularly to a system and tool for networking of business problem definitions.
The usage of networks to depict interconnections along with visualization is well known. Various usage areas of networks include social network analysis, cartography, mathematics, computer networks, information systems, logistics, supply chain management, operations research and the like. For example, in bioinformatics, networks are often used to identify interactions across molecules.
Several tools are available that enable visualization of networks and provide users the ability to visualize interaction amongst individual components in the network. Examples of network visualization techniques include force based layouts, spectral layouts, orthogonal layouts, tree layouts, layered graph drawing methods, arc diagrams, circular layouts and dominance drawing methods etc.
However, the above mentioned techniques have not been utilized in the field of problems related to business organizations. One reason for limited application in business problems could be the complexity in identifying the interrelation between multi-dimensional problems. Further, identifying a relative importance of a problem compared to other existing problem can be quite complex.
Therefore, there is a need to identify the relevancy of a problem along with its relations to the adjoining problems in a given problem space and to facilitate identification of new opportunities for business using a systematic approach.